


Pass the Time

by 3RatMoon



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RatMoon/pseuds/3RatMoon
Summary: Jace has a number of ways to keep Mako entertained and on-task while on stake-out.





	Pass the Time

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like someone gave me the prompt for this piece, but it's been so long I don't actually remember, oops... Please enjoy, whomever you might be!!

“How's the stake-out, boys?” Jamil greeted them on the vidcom.

“It's soooooo boring!” Mako exclaimed, and Jace could hear the squeak of springs as his job partner flopped dramatically on the bed of their tiny hotel room. Jace couldn’t see his other partners (both of the occupational  _ and _  romantic persuasions), as he had his eyes trained on the alleyway across the street, but he could hear Addax's chuckle.

“Sounds about right,” he said. “How about you, Jace? This one drive you up the wall, yet?”

Jace grinned. “Cool as a cucumber.” He was usually the one picked for jobs like this with their newest agent, as he was the best at keeping him entertained and on-task. Addax would have been half out of his mind by the first check-in.

“You’re a saint, sweetheart,” Jamil said, and Jace could hear the smile in her voice.

“ _ Bleh _ ,” said Mako.

Jace snorted. “You weren’t so sour about displays of affection last night, Mako,” he teased.

“Oh?” said Jamil.

“A  _ lot _  of things sound nice when you say them the way that you were  _ last night _ ,” Mako shot back, probably sticking his tongue out.

“While you were keeping an eye out for our target, I hope,” Addax added, concerned.

Jace laughed, “We were, I promise,” he reassured him.

“I'm really good at it,” said Mako, and Jace could hear the change in his tone immediately, like how a dog’s bark changes when it catches a scent.

Jamil likely caught on as well. “Are you?” she asked, shifting closer. “Why don't you show us just how good you are?”

“Jamil—“ came Addax's plea, but Mako was already bringing the vidcom over to the window and nudging Jace out of his chair. Jace was surprised by the enthusiasm; he had only just taken over for Mako a half hour before. Maybe he should have considered the call sooner.

Jace looked over at the vidcom while Mako shimmied out of his shorts. Jamil was kissing Addax's neck, protests quickly dying on his tongue and his body becoming pliant. Jace watched for a moment, listened to the soft sounds Addax made, feeling heat pooling in his stomach.

“Hey,” said Mako, nudging Jace with a foot, “I'm doing my job, you do yours!”

“I'm gonna make you wait for being a brat,” Jace shot back, grinning.

Mako pouted, wiggling his hips, but he kept his eyes on the street below. Jace could see faint flashes of light on his visor as he ran analyses in the background.

“Be good, Mako,” said Addax, a little breathy. Mako bit his lip and stayed still.

Jace laughed softly, kneeling in front of the chair Mako occupied and kissing his thigh. “You're doing good, I'm just teasing,” he said. “Now, let's see if you can keep it up.”

Mako whined when Jace ran over his arousal with one broad stroke of his tongue. Jace went in again, laving over his cock, and Mako made another sound, but when Jace looked up, Mako was still looking down at the alley. A glance back at the vidcom showed Addax kissing down Jamil’s chest, pushing her blouse aside to cup her breasts. Mako breathed out shakily, his hand going to Jace's hair.

“Doing good, Mako,” he said, and that made Mako shudder just as much as his tongue did.

“Look at him, hasn't even blinked,” said Jamil, watching them with half-lidded eyes even as she arched into Addax.

Mako’s eyes flicked towards the vidcom for just a moment, and Jace nipped at the soft skin at the crease of his thigh. Mako yelped, but didn’t look back again. “You got it,” Jace said warmly, “That’s just a warning.”

“I'll be good,” Mako said.

Jace smiled. “I know you will.”

Things escalated quickly after that, Jamil and Addax touching each other in earnest and Jace focused on Mako. He was able to slip a finger into the other Stratus, pulling out a deep, full-body shudder. Mako was biting his lip, brows furrowed with the effort of keeping his focus on the stake-out. Addax’s breath was harsh over the vidcom, Jamil let out a soft moan, and Jace echoed her.

“You all are so hot,” Jace gasped before quickly diving back into his work on Mako. It was so hard not to pull back so he could tell all of them just how much he wanted them, wanted to suck Jamil off and fuck Mako and ride Addax until he screamed.

“Jace—” was Addax’s breathy reply before he came with a sudden, punched-out moan. He muffled himself in Jamil’s hair while she stroked him through it, watching him but then looking to the coms.

“Jace, you look amazing, babe,” she said, giggled when Jace arched his back showily in response, “And Mako, you’re doing so good, you haven’t looked away at all since last time.”

Mako whined again, the first sound he had made in several minutes, though he had started to squirm in Jace’s grip. Jace made little circles over Mako’s hip with his thumb in an encouraging gesture, moving his mouth faster and more steadily over his cock.

“Mako, you’re doing so good, just like you said you would,” said Jamil, her voice high and breathy. She leaned against Addax, reaching for the small vibrator she kept stowed away while Addax’s fingers thrust into her hard and fast. “Oh, you’re so good, Mako, keep going.”

Mako’s breath was ragged, his hand tight in Jace’s hair. He arched and bit his hand when Jamil talked to him, his hips starting to move rhythmically with Jace. Jace rolled his whole body with it, thrusting against nothing, a hot, aching hunger building between his legs. Jamil’s praise became more broken up with moans and gasps until it was just “Oh Mako, oh Mako, oh, oh—”

Jace only heard Jamil come, because Mako was suddenly clinging to him, loud and frantic and shaking. His stomach was tight as he tried not to buck Jace off of him while he came, walls clenching deliciously around Jace’s fingers. When Jace was finally able to look up, he saw Jamil and Addax collapsed against each other and watching with sated smiles.

“He was so good, babe,” Jamil said.

“Yeah,” Jace replied, grinning up at Mako, “I knew he would be.”

At that moment, Mako turned away from the window, a mischievous flash in his eyes, and Jace yelped as he was suddenly pulled into his lap.

“Now it’s your turn to watch,” Mako said, and Jace could hear the smile in his tone.

Jace was already so riled up from everything that it didn’t take long. He played the game, of course, though his eyes watered as he tried to keep watch while rubbing furiously at his cock and Mako pressed two and then three fingers inside him. He cursed and moaned and bumped his head on the glass once, but hearing Addax sigh “Jace,” when he came was almost enough to make up for the whole stake-out.

Everything was quiet for several moments, except for the sound of breathing on both sides of the coms. But then Addax chuckled. “Not to end the fun so soon, but we all still have work to do,” he said, though his smile was fond.

Jace laughed. “Yeah, we’ll check in again later.”

“Hope your mark shows up soon,” Jamil added.

When the call ended, Jace settled back into the chair properly, though Mako spent a little while longer planted in his lap, nuzzling his neck playfully.

“Come on, Mako,” Jace said, though not hiding the affection in his voice.

“Okay, okay,” Mako sighed dramatically, getting up and hopping back onto the bed, “If what’s-their-name doesn’t show up for a while, though, can we do that again?”

Jace couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, “Careful what you wish for, buddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> "I love Mako 'joined the illuminati bc he has a praise kink' Trig" -kismetNemisis
> 
> Thanks to kismet and DragonEyez for betaing this round! <3


End file.
